


201

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex, hyukbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hongbin gets home early from another day of filming and sanghyuk wants to give his boyfriend a proper welcome





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW -====???
> 
> ill put capital letters in later im soRRY im just posting so its Out There

hongbin gets home at 11pm that night, it's his first early night in months since shooting for moorim school began, and he's more than excited to actually spend some time with his boyfriend. It's been so long since they were last able to enjoy each other's company, having to suffice with rushed kisses in the morning while the group hurried to get dressed, any moments they can find to slide their skin together in the heat of a shower, or even the times where sanghyuk wakes from the sound of hongbin's bedroom door, lifts the covers enough for the actor to collapse into bed, where he shuffles his head onto sanghyuk's chest and his arms around his waist, before he's already fast asleep.

hongbin creeps around the dorm to his room, quiet in fear of waking anybody up, and carefully nudges his door open to get rid of his bags. he's a little disappointed to see that sanghyuk isn't there, but happy that he's not sitting around waiting for him. he walks back into the living room to see wonshik on the couch, who he didn't notice before. they talk for a bit, about hongbin's drama and his co-workers, the radio show wonshik went on with jaehwan today, and wonshik's composing. hongbin decides he needs a coffee if he's going to be staying up with sanghyuk, offering one to the rapper before pushing himself off the ground where he sat himself mid-conversation, and making his way to the kitchen, sliding the door shut behind him.

he faintly hears the sound of wonshik dropping his phone just before he turns the kettle on, laughs softly as he drums his fingers on the bench top. when the door opens a few seconds later, he assumes it's the rapper, but has his breath suddenly stolen from him when he's met with a Definitely Unexpected Sight. sanghyuk closes the door behind him, with a little smile and a “hi, hongbinnie~”, and hongbin's mouth is dry when sanghyuk stands next to him to find a cup from the top cupboard. he can't even scold the younger on the lack of honorifics, his senses are overridden by sanghyuk's skirt brushing up against his thighs. the maknae's wearing a long black wig, with two ponytails that fall down his chest, as well as a white cropped sweater, a high waisted pastel blue tennis skirt, and some light blue thigh-highs with white lace trimmings, yet he's walking around like nothing's wrong, like he isn't making hongbin harder in his sweats by the second.

there are shivers violently running up his spine when he hears the quiet “oh shit” coming from sanghyuk, the voice so deep and so distinctly male that it only serves to make hongbin grip the bench top even harder, and he only just registers the sound of the cup clattering to the ground.

when sanghyuk bends down to retrieve the cup, hongbin lets out a moan that his hand is unconsciously covering before it can reach the outside of the kitchen, despite the bubbling of the kettle. sanghyuk, stood with both feet perfectly together, is bending just his upper body down, his already short skirt lifting up to reveal the soft pink lace of his panties. hongbin knows the younger's playing with him, knew since sanghyuk got a plastic fucking cup, but he can't bring himself to care, the only thoughts in his head are of sanghyuk's thighs that are pressed together so prettily, sanghyuk's skin that's so soft and smooth with not a hair in sight, sanghyuk's cock that's undoubtedly trapped in those pink panties, sanghyuk sanghyuk, sanghyuk.


	2. 202

the way sanghyuk's mouth twitches, just for a second, when he stands back up and leans against the wall opposite hongbin shows how much he's enjoying it, but as well as he can hide his smile, sanghyuk can't disguise the shiver in his shoulders when he sees the fire in hongbin's eyes. he plays it off anyway, tilting his head as he drags his eyes down his boyfriend's body, stopping on the bulge hongbin forgot to hide, too busy with images of sanghyuk's pale thighs in his head. when sanghyuk looks back at hongbin's face, he's smiling. 

“what's got you all worked up, hongbinnie? feeling okay? is that why you're early from work?” the low register of sanghyuk's voice snaps the singer out of his thoughts, but he's not distracted enough to fail to notice one thing. “hongbinnie? are you forgetting who's older here?” he says, but he regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth, wishes he could shove them back down his throat when the younger gives him a dangerous smirk, his eyes lighting up like there's a thunderstorm inside his head, and hongbin's about to get struck by lightning.

“ah, i'm sorry, oppa. are you feeling okay?” sanghyuk's playing with one of his ponytails when he replies, the other hand running his nails across the edge of his skirt, and it's all too much for hongbin, breathing out a groan and letting his eyes flutter shut, resting on his forearms on the kitchen bench for stability. “oh my gosh, oppa, be careful!” sanghyuk gasps, rushing to his side and pressing up hard against him while he clings to his arm. something powerful surges through the older, and he nearly growls as he straightens up and pushes his boyfriend by the shoulders back into the wall.

“fucking finally, i was worried you were just gonna stand there for the rest of the fucking night” sanghyuk grins, grabbing hongbin by the neck and pulling him forward to connect their mouths. hongbin's attempts to pin sanghyuk's hips to the wall are forgotten the moment he touches the material of his skirt, remembering what is current situation is, and instead works on running his hands down sanghyuk's thighs and lifting his skirt as high as possible. 

the two kiss with urgency, teeth knocking and tongues sliding against each other, heads turning naturally to taste as much of the other as possible. sanghyuk swings his leg to hook around hongbin's waist, thrusting up roughly to feel his erection, and the contact makes hongbin break off the kiss, moaning into the younger's shoulder as he repeats the action. hongbin squeezes sanghyuk's ass once, before sliding his hands down the backs of both of his thighs, hoping his boyfriend takes the hint. he does, and jumps, wrapping his other leg around hongbin while the latter grunts and presses him harder against the wall, capturing his lips once more.

sanghyuk rolls against the vocalist sharply, his fingers in hongbin's hair and tugging harshly, biting his bottom lip until tiny drops of blood start to well up. he's passionate and desperate, desperate to get hongbin inside of him, and he's completely forgotten where they are until he separates their lips to take a breath, tips his head back and opens his eyes to see the fluorescent light of their kitchen. hongbin uses the opportunity to attach his lips to sanghyuk's exposed neck, nipping across his throat and sucking a dark hickey into the space below his ear next to his jaw, where his boyfriend is most sensitive. “such a bad girl, toying with me like that” hongbin growls against his skin, making sanghyuk's cock twitch where it can definitely be noticed, with the way he's pressed up against the other.

amongst the heavy breathing and low groans sanghyuk's emitting, he manages to choke out a word, and it doesn't make sense, but it gets hongbin's attention, stops him long enough for the younger to repeat himself. “bedroom.” hongbin nods, kissing him once more and bumping him up to make sure he can hold on securely. he carries him to the door, which sanghyuk opens enough for them to step out before they're kissing again, sanghyuk's skirt falling down over hongbin's hands on his ass. they fail to notice wonshik and hakyeon on the couch, whose conversation has been tremendously interrupted, hakyeon trying to make sense of why hongbin's making out with a girl instead of sanghyuk, and how he managed to sneak a girl here in the first place, while wonshik's trying to find a viable explanation for why that girl IS sanghyuk, and who bought sanghyuk the clothes.


	3. 203

the younger's arms are wrapped around hongbin's neck, and he's playing with the hair on his nape as he puts his whole body into the kiss, wanting to pull away so hongbin can get into their room faster, but finding it impossible to leave his lips. it only took a matter of seconds for the older to pull their door open, but to sanghyuk, it felt like hours. as soon as they were inside, the door was slammed shut by the force of the younger's body being pushed against it, earning a pained moan from the latter. sanghyuk unhooked his legs so he was standing by himself and spun them both around to shove hongbin against the wall instead, leaning over him and biting at his earlobe.

“i hope you don't think you're in charge here, oppa.” sanghyuk whispers into his ear. “are you my good boy, oppa? you gonna eat my pussy and fuck me with your big cock and make me feel good?” hongbin's eyes were scrunched up, eyebrows drawn together and panting hard, his hips pressing harder into sanghyuk's with every word. “oppa?” sanghyuk said once more, popping the 'p' as he ran his hand lightly through hongbin's hair. he revelled in the feeling of the actor's dick twitching in his sweats, and smoothed his right hand down hongbin's side to his front, where he palmed his cock slowly, running a nail up the underside of his clothed erection.

hongbin gasped loudly and threw his head back to moan, hitting his head on the door, and sanghyuk briefly wondered what the members are doing right now, but all thoughts flew from his head as his boyfriend silently dropped to his knees, staring intently at sanghyuk's thighs. the latter inhaled sharply as he felt hongbin's mouth on him at once, running hotly along the lace trim of his thigh highs, which had miraculously stayed up this whole time. because of how tall the singer was, there were quiet a few inches of skin between the skirt and the thigh-highs, and hongbin much too far away from where sanghyuk needed him. 

hongbin's teeth grazed his thigh, dragging the fabric down to his knee, running his tongue back up and placing a kiss on the inside of his right thigh. he did the same with the left, and sanghyuk's demeanour was already breaking, hands against the door to support himself, breath coming out in short pants. he couldn't stop himself from watching the man on his knees, and when hongbin's eyes dragged up his body, from the slight bulge in his skirt, to collarbones just peeking out from the cropped sweater, and up to look into his eyes, sanghyuk's desperation hit him. 

he pulled hongbin up by the shoulder, smashing their lips together and tugging on hongbin's shirt, trying to press himself as close as possible while forcing hongbin's back against the door again. he dragged the man's shirt up to his nipples before hongbin had to pull away to take it off, making sanghyuk whine and run his nails across his now bare back. “desperate, aren't we pretty girl?” hongbin scoffed as he threw his shirt to the side. sanghyuk didn't even consider how he might be affected when he planned this, just wanted to give his boyfriend a present for how hard he'd been working, but hongbin's words had him clenching his jaw and dripping precum. 

“really, oppa? because it seems like you want me just as much.” sanghyuk replied, wrapping his arm around hongbin's waist and thrusting against him, bringing more attention to hongbin's obvious erection. hongbin gasped and brought sanghyuk's head forward in a kiss once more, rolling his hips smoothly into his boyfriend's with all the experience of six years of vigorous dance classes and too many sensual choreographies. he grinned when sanghyuk pulled on his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and dragging his tongue across it, his non-verbal way of saying “get the fuck on with it”.


End file.
